Rose's Hetalia Story
by HetaliaFandomForevs
Summary: Rose one day finds herself in Hetalia, later finding out it was only a dream. But the real question is, was it really a dream? My first fanfiction, sorry for the bad summary...


**Hello~ This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. And I do ****NOT ****own anything of Hetalia.**

The Hetalia World

Ow, how annoying is it to wake up and your whole body is hurting!? Well, a lot. I slowly opened my eyes to see a really bright looking sky. The sun was out and it was giving me a headache.  
"Owwwwww..." I said while grabbing each side of my head, and squeezing it to make the pain stop. I sat up and covered my eyes to the bright light, but I finally started to adjust to the light. I looked at my clothing an noticed I was wearing white shorts, with a blue tank top. Plus, I was wearing slippers, so at least I won't get any slivers...

"Why am I only worried about that when I should really be worried about where I am?..." I said while grabbing a tree branch to help myself up. I looked around and noticed I was in a forest. It had lots of birds... Which was VERY annoying. Grrr! Damn birds! Being all loud and stuff in the morning! I was glaring at the birds, but stopped when I heard a rustle.

"Ugh... Where the hell would Italy have gone off to?!" I heard a guy say with a thick german accent. Why the hell did this sound familiar? I don't know any Germans who talk about a guy named Italy! Oh wait... I do... Hehe... Anyways, that's not the problem now, I must hide now, god know what might happen if he finds me.  
"ITALY!" I heard him shout, it was really loud and it hurt my eardrums like hell. I can see why everyone always shuts up when Germany yells at everyone at the G8. Wait! That's it! He's from Hetalia! I gasped at my realization, which I'm pretty sure he noticed, if I'm right, this guy must be Germany! But how is that even possible!? I'm in Hetalia! Eeeek! This will be totally fun!  
"Italy! I have found you!" I heard Germany say as he walked closer to me, and grabbed my shirt from behind to pull me up to him. My shirt went up a little and revealed my stomach, he was glaring, but it slowly turned to a surprised expression, then soon his was blushing. Awww~ It was really cute.

"... S-Sorry!" He said as he dropped me with a huge blush on his face. This is awesome! I had already embarrassed Germany! This is going to be fun messing with Germany, oh, I can't wait to mess with Japan! I saw him looking at his feet, and I had a huge grin on my face, as I was sitting down while looking up at him. I saw him slowly reach behind him, and pull out his gun. My expression immediately drop. WHAT! WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO! Oh no!

"Whoa, whoa! Dude, call down." I say while backing up a little.

"Who're you? And what are you doing here? Are you a spy?" He said, still holding the gun up.

"No dude, I'm not a spy or anything like that. I'm not even sure why I am here in the first place." I said, still trying to make him put the gun down. I saw his expression harden when I said 'dude.' Probably because of America.

"Why don't I believe you?" He said.

"Well, probably because you're not a trusting dude who could trust anyone?" I said, in a question kind of way. I saw him roll his eyes and lower his gun. I quickly stood up, and stood next to Germany. He looked like he was annoyed, but that's normal for anyone who is around me. I smiled as I looked at him, and he blushed slightly.

"Well, you're not a spy, that's for sure. Ugh, I'm Ludwig, and who're you?" He said, I grinned and said:

"I'm Rose Smith! Nice to meet ya!" I put my hand out, waiting for him to shake it. He slowly took my hand and shook it, he quickly pulled his hand back and sighed.

"Rose Smith, I would like you to follow me, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try helping you out." He said.

"Okay bro~ I'll totally follow!" I said as we both started to walk out of the forest.

After 5 minutes of walking, we were out of the forest. We had finally reached our destination. The beach! Woohoo! I remember this place from the anime! Hell was it pretty. Wow, it's nice out too! He kept walking and we finally reached the spot with Japan and Italy. They were both talking about something, and Japan's and Italy's face both had surprised expressions on it. Germany lead me to a log, and we both sat awkwardly for about a minute until Germany spoke up.

"Japan, Italy, this is Rose." He said while pointing to me. I grinned and Italy jumped up.

"Ve~ You're really pretty Rose." He said, and hugged me.

"Thank you Italy~" I said while hugging him back. I looked at Japan and he stilled seemed shocked. I waved at him, but he looked away and blushed. I frowned a little, and made Italy sit down.

"Okay! So, you know I'm Rose. And I might as well tell you whats going on. Germany was looking for Italy, but ended up finding me instead. I kind of just woke up on the ground with no idea what was going on. I still don't know what is going on, which kind of sucks. Oh yeah! And I'm also from America, South Dakota!" I said, Japan and Germany jumped at the word America, but Italy was still looking happy as ever.

"Okay, so... You're from America... But, you're here in a forest far from America!? How does one person randomly end up here... I knew it! You're a spy!" He said, Japan also becoming alarmed and they both back up from me a little, but Italy was still sitting, and humming to himself.

"No, I'm not a spy or anything like that." I said while rolling my eyes. I'm kind of curious at what I should do. Maybe I should follow them around! Because, of course. I'm in Hetalia!

"So what are you guys, like just random people who are from different countries on an Island?" I said while tilting my head to the side. Their eyes widen and they both sat straighter.

"W-We are, um... Japan..." Germany said, for Japan to tell me what was going on. I already knew what was going on, but it was still fun to mess with them.

"We are the personification of countries. I'm Japan, that's Germany, and that-" He said, but was cut off.

"And I'm Italy~!" Italy said in a happy tone, jumping up randomly, and started to run around us randomly.

"Well, that was kind of... Random." I said, Japan nodded, and Germany just facepalmed.

"So, if you're Germany and Japan. And that's Italy. That means you guys are the Axis." I said, and they looked at me.

"How did you know that?" Said Germany, I smirked.

"I just do. Well, follow me guys." I said, they both had confused expressions, but decided to do what I said anyways. I made sure they followed me with their stuff, and soon we were passing through the forest. After Italy tripped a couple of times, we made it to China's China town. Hehe, that's sounds funny.

"Hey Aru~ Welcome, Welcome~ Come in. Don't be shy~" Said China. I wonder how China could have places in random areas... Oh well.

"Okay!" I said. Germany and Japan just gave me a confused look, and Italy just grinned. They decided to just follow me.

Soon after looking around, we all had a comfortable place to sleep.

"This was fun." I said with a smile, Italy was already passed out, and surprisingly, so was Japan.

"Ja..." Said Germany. "I got you something Rose. Here, I just got it. I think you would make a great ally" I grinned at what he said, and he handed me a necklace. It was super pretty! I looked at it, and it was shaped like a heart. Simple, but beautiful. I grinned, and soon, I found myself asleep.

.

.

.

"WAKE UP! We're totally gonna be late!" I snapped my eyes opened, and saw my little sister, Crystal, shaking me.

"Ugh, do I have too..." I said rolling over. She kept shaking me though.

"Noooo! You can't keep sleeping! Its 7:40!" She said, I had sat up quickly .

"Really! That late! Oh crap!" I said while getting ready. What an odd dream, man, I wished it lasted longer. Ugh... After getting ready, I decided not to worry about it, and just forget about it. When I had left, when no one was around, under my pillow, was a necklace. A necklace in the shape of a heart.

To Be Continued...


End file.
